Let's Stay Together
by simplymondler
Summary: Mondler anniversary fluff.


Let's Stay Together

* * *

Monica sighed as she tiredly climbed the last few steps to their apartment. She was exhausted, _beyond_ exhausted in fact. On the day she was supposed to have had off, the restaurant had needed her to desperately cover not only one person's shift but two. She'd been on her feet for hours and it had been manically busy with couples choosing tonight to go out and eat together.

The irony wasn't lost on her that tonight _she_ was meant to be the one being wined and dined in some fancy restaurant somewhere, all dressed up and celebrating with her favorite person. It was their two year anniversary today.

Two years of being married to the most amazing man ever. A smile spread across her face as a warmth spread inside her just thinking of him.

He had of course been disappointed that she'd gotten called in but had been understanding; had told her it wasn't a big deal and not to worry about it, that they could celebrate tomorrow night instead and that he'd reschedule everything.

God, he was just perfect.

That smile on her face grew wider and she pushed the door to apartment 20 open and froze.

The apartment lights were off, instead several candles littered the surfaces, instantly taking her mind back to their engagement those years ago. There was some soft music playing in the background as the gorgeous man himself turned from the kitchen counter, a freshly poured glass of wine in his hand.

"Hey, you're home," he said softly and her heart skipped a beat just looking at him.

"Hey, what's all this? I thought we were celebrating tomorrow?"

"We are," he grinned, walking over to her, handing her the glass and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before his hands lightly gripped her hips, "but I knew you'd be tired, so I wanted to be a good husband and give you a relaxing evening…or well, what's left of the evening."

Her heart melted, "You're too cute," she beamed, placing the wine glass on the table in order to slide her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. Her lips deliciously caressing his familiar ones. She'd never tire of kissing him, of that she was sure.

"I live to please," he smiled as they broke apart. "Now," his eyes were dancing, his smile turning cheeky, "I was thinking tonight could consist of wine, take-out if you're hungry and you could go change into your PJs and we could snuggle on the couch or something?"

"That sounds perfect," it really, really did; he knew her so well. "Just like you."

She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Thank you, it's always nice to be appreciated," he winked. "Besides, tomorrow can be all fancy and stuff, tonight should be..." he shrugged before settling on, "laid back, comfortable, us."

Unable to resist, she pressed another peck of a kiss to the corner of his mouth before stepping away.

"I'll go get changed," she took the wine glass with her and disappeared into their bedroom.

"Did you want food?" he called as she shrugged out of her clothes and into her soft warm pjs.

"Nah, nothing big unless you're hungry?" she offered, stepping out of the room and tying her hair back in a pony tail.

"Nah, I'm good, although I think we have some leftover cookies and popcorn. Wanna have a night of eating junk?"

"Why not? It's our anniversary right? Let's treat ourselves," she agreed, settling herself onto the couch as he searched the cupboards for the required sugar-fix.

"Want me to put a movie on?" he asked as he came and joined her. "We can even watch some soppy chickflick or romcom and given the occasion I'll promise not to complain too much."

She laughed, shaking her head fondly.

"Let's just chill," she suggested, "and enjoy us?"

"I like that," he nodded. As much as he loved his friends, he loved spending time just the two of them, sharing little nonsense moments like this which just cemented the fact that they were made for each other. That they could be so relaxed, comfortable and yet still so in love. That doing absolutely nothing together still sounded way better than doing absolutely anything with anyone else. He couldn't even picture wanting to do this with any of his exes.

Monica yawned and stretched and he encouraged her to lay her feet across his lap.

"Here," he murmured as his fingers started to massage her tired feet.

They stayed in a contented silence for a while, just the soft music surrounding them and the occasional moan of pleasure when he hit a particular spot.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What'd ya mean?" he asked quietly, still caressing her sock-covered toes.

"I always dreamed of my perfect husband, of being married and now I have that dream. I wish I could go back and tell my past self not to worry so much, that it all works out. That it actually works out better than I could have ever imagined and that not only did I get to marry my prince, I also got to marry my soul mate and my best friend."

He smiled, taking her warm hand in his, rubbing his thumb against it softly.

"I know," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I never grew up dreaming of weddings and I didn't care too much if I ever actually got married. But I always wanted to find someone to love, you know. Wanted that person to grow old with and feel…secure and happy with…and now that I understand what marriage is like...well, I'm very glad I found you, babe."

She smiled, her eyes watery as she pulled her feet from his lap and sat up, scooting herself closer to him, needing to be closer.

"I love you so much, Chandler," she promised, her hands on his cheeks. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Mon," he repeated, leaning down and claiming her lips in a sensual kiss which caused her toes to curl and her body to start to tingle.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as the kiss deepened and together they clumsily managed to stand up, making their way to the bedroom, ready to celebrate their love for one another in their favorite way.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know if this worked as it's not my normal thing. I wrote it today at work...on our anniversary...yeah, I really didn't look far for inspiration on this one lol. I reread it a few times but I'm still not sure if it was worth posting, so let me know your thoughts. Was it too OTT and pointless?


End file.
